Castigo
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: Oneshot #5. Tom descubriría a la mala que hay cosas peores que la señora muerte


DÍA 5

Blank Space

Taylor Swift

Advertencias : situaciones hilarantes, ¿pensamientos suicidas?

*1129TB1129*

–¿Qué hice para merecer esto?– Pensó desganado un apuesto muchacho.

–Si, claro. Asesine a una chica "inocente" (ella juraba que era inocente, pero yo aún sostengo mis dudas), pero sin duda ningún pecado que haya cometido merece este cruel castigo. Esta terrible pena. Este inmenso sufrimiento. Prefería morir en este momento y eso tratándose de el era decir mucho. Yo, la persona que mas temo a la muerte, más que muchos otros seres humanos, anhelando la muerte. De alguna forma morbosa es bastante poético o al menos así lo pienso. – siguió el chico con su diatriba mental.

–Sin duda soy alguien brillante, merezco un futuro esplendoroso, no está humillación, este cruel e inhumano trato. Tuve mucha misericordia con mi víctima. Fue una muerte rápida y sin dolor, pero claro el karma, destino, suerte o la estupidez que gobierne al mundo se ha ensañado conmigo y no se conforma con simplemente eliminarme. No, por supuesto que no, debe hacerme sufrir momentos agónicos y una lenta y amplia tortura.

–Lo acepto, aprendí mi error. Quiero pagar por el crimen que cometí. Ruego por misericordia. Acaben con mi martirio. Piedad, piedad. Terminen antes de que mi verdugo se presente.

–¡Oh no! ¡Es tarde, ya esta aquí!

–Hola Tom, lamento no haber podido venir a escribir antes, he estado muy ocupada. Pero de nuevo te puedo seguir contando sobre Harry, es que se ve taaaan lindo, su cabello es precioso pareciera que se acaba de levantar y da tanta ternura. Lo amo. Ya empece a practicar mi caligrafía para que cuando sea grande pueda escribir mi nuevo nombre, Lady Ginevra Molly Potter, esposa de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, ¡oh Tom! ¿no crees que es simplemente perfecto?. Lo único que no me gusta es las locas que creen que tienen derecho a estar con él, ni siquiera lo conocen y lo persiguen sin parar, aun no entienden que el es mío. Yo lo conozco, lo he seguido desde que inició el curso y ya sé sus horarios, su comida favorita, su postre preferido, como escribe, que por cierto escribe la letra "y" y la letra "a" como yo y le gusta el verde y a mi me gusta el rojo ¿ves? estamos destinados a estar juntos. Somos uno para el otro...

Y así continuaba la tortura del pobre muchacho. Agradecía infinitamente que fuera un libro y la única forma de comunicarse fuera mediante la escritura, ya había oído los chillidos de la niña (una banshee estaría celosa de ella) y no le apetecía repetir la experiencia. Antes por ningún motivo deseaba morir ahora solo anhelaba la muerte. El había planeado apoderarse de la energía de esta chica y hacerse un cuerpo propio, ya no tenía tales metas. Ahora solo buscaba acabar con su desesperación. Y para eso tenía un plan.

Como un pensamiento secundario. Se le ocurrió que si algún días a alguien se le ocurría conquistar el mundo, el camino a seguir era reclutar a muchas chicas obsesionadas y prometerles el objeto de su deseo y dejarlas ser. Sin duda con sus horribles chillidos, quejidos y la forma en la que se quejaban y se lamentaban por "su amorcito" haría que todos pidieran clemencia cuando terminarán, lo que haría que asumir el poder en ese punto, fuera un mera formalidad.

Pero dejando de lado los pensamientos que lo habían llevado en primer lugar a este punto de desesperación. Tenía que seguir su plan.

De Ginny ya había oído hasta el cansancio del precioso Harry Potter y sabía que era un "caballero de brillante armadura" según las palabras de la propia Ginny, en su opinión solo trataba de proteger a todos y como el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal (pensó con sarcasmo) . El solo debía asegurarse de que hiciera mucho mal y entonces el chico vendría a destruirlo. Eso sería el fin de su tormento.

*1129TB1129*

Todo había salido como lo había planeado. Empezó a petrificar a los niños (sin querer también involucró a un gato y un fantasma. Lo sentía por el fantasma, el gato... Lo tenía bien merecido, por chismoso) con ayuda del basilisco (asegurándose que ninguno muriera, vale que el era malo pero no quería llenarse de más penas de las que ya tenía y planificar se le daba genial, no por nada era un Slytherin, se permitió a sí mismo sonreír con suficiencia) e hizo que la niña dejará mensajes con pistas para que el otro lo descubriera y lo atrapará.

Y aquí estaba en la cámara de los secretos apunto de culminar con sus planes. El sabia que había dos posibles resultados:

a) era derrotado y librado de su castigo

b) Vencía al chico y se libraba por si sólo de su continuo tormento.

Y entro el susodicho.

–Harry Potter, un honor estar en tu presencia– vale no era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido decir, pero era importante molestar al chico y al final todo fue de acuerdo a su primer plan y estaba por ser vencido el lo sabía y aprovechando el momento le dijo mucho de si mismo (si había otra parte de el por ahí afuera, no le deseaba la tortura que el había estado sufriendo y prefería que el chico también lo venciera).

Al final el chico se las arreglo para lograr destruir su diario (sin ninguna pista, lo cual quería decir que el chico era más listo de lo que sabía o que tenía una suerte increíble) su último pensamiento antes de desaparecer fue un agradecimiento hacia el chico por brindarle la libertad y que si había otro él por otro lado que esperaba que nunca se enfrentará con un situación similar. Y por primera vez recibió la muerte de buena gana.

Poco sabía Tom que su otra parte también terminaría con una acosadora adora mil veces peor, el no lo sabría pues estaba por fin descansando. Pagando una penitencia mil veces mejor... El purgatorio.

*1129TB1129*

Fin

Buuuueno este fic surgió de un encuentro con graduados de mi preparatoria. Organizamos una salida a comer y a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a una chica que pues a nadie le cae muy bien y en palabras amables es una neurótica narcisista. Estábamos platicando muy ameno y llego esta chica y juro que se puso la canción de Blank Space de Taylor en la tele del lugar y fue así de ¡Oh Dios! Es la canción perfecta para ella y no por la letra si no por el video, en serio esta mujer me recuerda a Taylor en ese video (igual de como decirlo algo desequilibrada) . Así que ella es en quien me inspire para hacer a Ginny Weasley y el punto de Tom somos todos los que asistimos y rogamos por que dejara de hablar. Yaz si por azares del destino lees esto y te das cuenta que hablo de ti, lo repito por milésima vez... mujer controlate un poco y trata de ser más amable. Sin mas que decir les mando muchos saludos y disculpas por las faltas de ortografía.


End file.
